rabbittyfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Char page
|Titles = Dhampir Child Lil Bundles Attendee |Full Name = Valerie Belinda Knight-Cuyler |Nicknames = Val, Valérie |Signature = |Age = 5 |Occupation = Lil Bundles Daycare child |Home = Cedar Hills Acre |Blood Status = Half-blooded half-breed |Wand = - |Wand Arm = Right |Patronus = Raccoon |Boggart = Renée Delacroix abducting her again |Amortentia = Milk, blood, crisps |Birthday = June 15 |Birthplace = London, England |Hometown = London, England |Ethnicity = English, Italian, Scottish, Dutch, Catalan |Accent = English (London) |Languages = English, some French |Hair = Dark blond/light brown |Eyes = Hazel |Skin = Pale, sensitive |Height = 3 ft, 2 ½ in (97 ½ cm) |Weight = 34 lbs (15 ½ kg) |Clothing Style = Cutesy and childish |Pic = Valerie1.jpg |Box = |History = Just prior to Valerie's birth, her parents moved out of their apartment and into her mother's family home. The four Knight Family Mansions are all located near each other. The other Knights are mostly — but not only — Valerie's mother's cousins. Valerie's mother Jade comes from an affluent family, and has had several important and well-paying Ministry jobs over time. Her father Donovan — well, he certainly didn't marry money because he had money to be begin with. The large beautiful houses, yards to play in, and lots of family to look out for her set the tone for an idealistic childhood, but when is it ever as simple as that? Valerie went to Lil Bundles, as daycare. She cried almost non-stop for the first week, then got used to it was was happy enough there during the days. Half a month after Valerie's 3rd birthday, Donovan told Jade he was going to go buy crisps and pick Valerie up from daycare. A worker at Lil Bundles signed her out when she left — and he was the last person to see Valerie. Her and her father never came home, and no one's saw them for years. Then, when Val was 5, they went to Diagon Alley where her father had to pick something up. He told her, "Don't wander off," so of course she did, and she ran into an Auror, who abducted her and took her to the Ministry where she was reunited with her mother. |Personality = - |Appearance = - |Skills = - |Relations = |-|Parents= |-|Fairies= Diana Diana is her fairy godmother, or so Val thinks. Diana is in fact a veela. Val thinks "Fairy" is an archaic word and "Veela" a modern, politically correct one, but that they mean the same thing. Moreover, she thinks that everyone had fairy godmothers, and that Cinderella was not unique int that regard. And Val adores Diana. |-|Lil Bundles= |Trivia = *Val doesn't know if garlic can hurt her or not; her whole life her parents have kept her away from garlic. She's never tried it to find out — if she tried it, she might find out she'd been missing out on garlic bread all her life for no reason. But she might also die, so she'll never try. *Val misunderstands the story Cinderella. She thinks that everyone has fairy godmothers, and that Cinderella was not unique int that regard. Val's godmother Diana is actually a veela, and Val thinks "veela" was the modern, politically correct term, and that "fairy" was the archaic word, and that they mean the same thing.}}